Problem: What is the greatest three-digit number which is a multiple of 13?
Solution: Since 1001 is $7\cdot11\cdot13$, we know that 1001 is a multiple of 13.  The greatest 3-digit multiple of 13 is therefore \[1001-13=\boxed{988}.\]